


Crossing the Rubicon

by CommanderCryptic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Business, Cold War, Confusion, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Spies & Secret Agents, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderCryptic/pseuds/CommanderCryptic
Summary: It was 1969. It had been approximately 24 years since the end of World War II, and America was beyond exhausted. The meetings and treaties and negotiations were tiring beyond belief, and he really wanted a break.But, of course, he was never given that break. As the literal personification of the United States of America, Alfred F. Jones was constantly working. Working and worrying— though he tried to give off an image that was far more carefree than he actually was.And, now, there was new insight.Many government officials (Alfred included) were informed that William Friedman, one of the higher-ups at the National Security Administration, had been in contact and eventually formed a friendship with Boris Hagelin, a Swedish-Russian businessman and cryptologic engineer. Hagelin also just-so-happened to be the founder of Crypto AG, a company located in Switzerland providing cryptographic machines.America watches as Operation Rubicon commences, setting the stage for the Intelligence Coup of the Century.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Crossing the Rubicon

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's a little part of history that's pretty obscure:  
> Operation Rubicon actually happened. Crypto AG was an actual company, (and it still is now, if I'm not mistaken.) I believe the operation ended after many details/documents were revealed by Edward Snowden (our whistleblower friend who's currently a refugee in Russia.)  
> Essentially, the CIA and BND (West German Intelligence) came up with a plot to use Crypto AG to sell encryption devices to track enemy communications. It was known as the "Intelligence Coup of the Century."  
> DISCLAIMER: I'm aware that there might be some inacurracies with this fic, as this was a government operation that the general public didn't even know about until pretty recently.  
> You can learn more about Operation Rubicon here, if you're interested:  
> https://warwick.ac.uk/newsandevents/knowledgecentre/society/politics/operation_rubicon/

“This is a brilliant idea.”

America shifted in his seat and adjusted his glasses, still not entirely sure what was going on. “Is it?”

“How could it not be?” Nixon chuckled. “Friedman is a genius. Tell him that for me, would you?”

 _You_ **_could_ ** _just do it yourself._

America pursed his lips, refusing to display his usual blindingly-white smile. Whatever this proposition was, it certainly wasn’t to be taken lightly. 

It was 1969. It had been approximately 24 years since the end of World War II, and America was beyond exhausted. The meetings and treaties and negotiations were tiring beyond belief, and he _really_ wanted a break. 

But, of course, he was never given that break. As the literal personification of the United States of America, Alfred F. Jones was constantly working. Working _and_ worrying— though he tried to give off an image that was far more carefree than he actually was. 

And, now, there was new insight. 

Many government officials (Alfred included) were informed that William Friedman, one of the higher-ups at the National Security Administration, had been in contact and eventually formed a friendship with Boris Hagelin, a Swedish-Russian businessman and cryptologic engineer. Hagelin also just-so-happened to be the founder of Crypto AG, a company located in Switzerland providing cryptographic machines. 

Then, an arrangement was made: an unofficial agreement to restrict the sale of secure machines to only countries who had friendly relations with the U.S, essentially leaving _insecure_ and traceable machines for… “not-so-friendly” countries. 

This was known as the ‘Gentlemen’s Agreement.’ 

Now, however, the relations between the NSA and Hagelin were growing quite strained...

Typically, America’s bosses weren’t known to get too involved with affairs involving the NSA and intelligence unless it proved to be a major concern. Apparently, Nixon had been told about the entire deal. 

Naturally, Alfred had to be informed, as well. 

“Are you— are you _sure_ about this?” Alfred asked waveringly, turning to the man that sat right next to Nixon at the negotiating table— another high-ranking member of the NSA. “Somehow it doesn’t seem very fair.”

The NSA agent laughed humorlessly. “This is spy business, sweetheart. Nothing’s ever fair.” 

Alfred suddenly felt much younger than he actually was, despite the fact that he was centuries older than the other men and had seen much more than they could even _hope_ to see in their short lifespans. “I- I _know_ , but—”

“I’ve actually invited a special guest, today,” The agent interrupted. “I advise you to clear your mind of assumptions as to not… _offend_ anyone.”

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. 

_What?_

_Am I the only one who’s in the dark about this?_

He spared a quick glance at Nixon, who looked like he was _trying_ to seem like he understood everything but really didn’t. 

The door opened with a small _creak_ , revealing a pair of figures. One was an older man who Alfred didn’t recognize, and the other…

Alfred’s eyes widened as he fought to keep his mouth from hanging open in surprise. 

_Germany?_

_It can’t be—_

The man had broad shoulders, slicked-back blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

_No way._

_There’s no way._

_Why would he—_

**_How_ ** _could he—_

Suddenly, thousands of images flashed through his mind. Images of a certain genocide that occured in Germany from 1941 and 1945 that made Alfred’s stomach churn. 

Then, he remembered what the NSA man had said earlier. 

_I guess I’m just making assumptions, now._

_Time_ **_has_ ** _passed, since then. It’s been decades, though…_

 _Has he_ **_really_ ** _changed?_

Germany looked slightly anxious, his lips set in a firm line and his hands hanging awkwardly in front. He certainly wasn’t a smirking, red-eyed, albino, so Alfred could deduce that he was there to accompany someone or some corporation from the West side. 

“Good evening,” the NSA agent said. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Wilhelm Göing.”

Göing nodded curtly. “Likewise. Now, with pleasantries out of the way, I believe we have a few things to discuss.”

“Certainly. Mr. President, what we’re about to disclose is confidential information, so I must ask that you exit the room.”

Nixon’s lips twitched downwards in displeasure as he rose from his seat and left, imitating a polite goodbye as he made his departure. 

As there were no other seats, (Göing had occupied Nixon’s old spot,) Germany took a seat directly next to Alfred, looking uncomfortable at the arrangement. 

_The War’s over,_ Alfred tried to remind himself. Yet, no matter how many times he attempted to keep the thought of Germany’s wartime atrocities out of his head, he failed. 

For once, Alfred envied Nixon.

_I wish I could just leave._

But he couldn’t. 

So, he just needed to endure it. 

Göing cleared his throat as he procured a stack of papers from his briefcase. “I’ve compiled a more cohesive draft of our original offer for Mr. Hagelin.”

Alfred’s mind was racing. 

_Offer?_

_What kind of offer?_

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

The NSA agent read over the documents, making sure not to skim over the fine print. “I see… from what I can tell, this purchase is set to run smoothly, so long as Hagelin agrees with the terms.” 

Then, it made sense. Or, at least, a little more sense than it did before. 

Alfred made eye contact with Germany, sending him a bewildered look that screamed, _DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?_

Germany shrugged in a subtle gesture, though Alfred suspected he _must_ have known something. 

“Yes. If everything is in order, we should be able to start officializing these proposals,” Göing said, sliding a black fountain pen towards the center of the table. 

Alfred gulped. 

_It’s really happening._


End file.
